


Sometimes it's good to switch things up

by Musichick2004



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Not Tibbs, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Tony has always been a little flustered by his Boss, and combining that with his string of temporary lovers, he was convinced he'd be a bachelor forever.Until he met someone who gave him what he needed. Then, just when he thought he was happy, things changed. For better or worse?And what happens if Gibbs finds out about Tony's hidden life? Does it spell disaster, or will Gibbs reveal secrets of his own?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so real life has kicked me in the pants lately and I'm lucky I even completed my Reverse Bang. But one of life's current frustrations has been channeled into some pretty shameless smut. Like, there's a plot in there somewhere, but mostly it's an excuse to write smut, and fluffy smut, and rough smut...Muse needs an outlet. 
> 
> I vow to post AT LEAST once a week. I'll shoot for less time between chapters, but I make no guarantees. This is me trying to get back into writing stuff and adhering to deadlines and all that.
> 
> Also: I'll add tags as they come up in the story. Mostly relationship ones. There are no original characters...let's see who can guess Tony's lover!

Tony tried very hard to ignore the itching under the collar of his shirt. He’d deserved the punishment, of course, he seemed to earn them a lot, but it still felt _wrong_ . His normal collar, a beautiful blend of silver and red titanium links with a heavy seamless ring resting perfectly under the knot of his tie, was sitting in its box on his dresser for the first time since he'd accepted it 2 months before. Instead, he’d been fitted with a hemp macramé substitute attached to a thick silicone ring, something a California hippie or boy band singer would have worn in 1998, though his Dom had omitted the shells and beads. To make matters worse, this wasn’t even the nice hemp made for resting against skin, no, this was plain old lumpy, scratchy, craft store hemp that would only be slightly comfortable after 17 washings. His Dom took great pleasure in coming up with new and interesting punishments for Tony's lesser transgressions.

The rope wrapping his cock wasn’t as unusual, and thankfully smooth, but he really hoped they wouldn’t get a—  
  
“Grab your gear.” Gibbs grunted, tossing his second coffee of the day into the trash and pulling his badge and holster from the desk.  
  
“Damnit…” Tony said, under his breath, gently spinning his chair and gingerly bending to pick up his things.  
  
“Problem, DiNozzo?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
“No, Boss. On your six!” Tony grinned and jogged to catch up to his superior, ignoring the uncomfortable tightening in his pants.  
  
The ride to the scene was awkward, and Tony tried to appear casual as he reclined in the front seat, but Gibbs kept looking at him instead of watching the road. Tony’s face flushed, but he didn’t say a word the whole time. He tried to concentrate on Tim’s recitation of what was known about the scene and the victim, but all he could think about was trying to deflate his uncomfortable erection before he got out of the car. The whole point of the tie was to prevent him from getting hard...It didn't usually work.  
  
Gibbs had a pretty good idea of what was distracting his second, and as much as he didn’t want to embarrass the younger man, he had to deal with it. The car screeched to a halt, and he barked the orders. “McGee, photos. Kate sketch. DiNozzo, with me.” He turned his back and without looking back, headed to the other side of the coroner’s van, grateful that Palmer had managed to get there before them for once. As soon as he was out of sight, he spun on his heel and trapped Tony against the van, one hand slamming right next to Tony’s head. “If you can’t work, take it off.”  
  
Tony’s eyes went wide, and he sputtered, “wha…what? Boss? Uh… I don’t know…”  
  
Gibbs pressed forward, hissing into Tony’s ear, “whatever it is, you’re distracted. When you’re at work, work comes first. If that’s a problem at home, they can call _me_ and I’ll deal with it. You’ve got 5 minutes, and I expect you focused, you got it?”  
  
Tony had to try _very_ hard to keep himself from melting against the van in submission. He swallowed hard and met Gibbs’s eyes, “Yes Boss.”  
  
Gibbs pushed himself back and nodded, striding back toward the crime scene without a word.  
  
Tony slipped into the back of the van and sighed. He’d failed his Dom, but he couldn’t risk making a mistake when a young ensign had been raped and murdered. He reached into his pants and pulled the slipknot loose, unwrapping the silk tie from his cock and balls. Guiltily, he fixed his clothing and snapped a quick picture of the narrow rope now looped in his hand. He sent the picture, along with a text:  
  
_T_ : _Couldn’t focus, Gibbs’s orders._  
  
He wanted to apologize, he felt like a failure, unable to control himself enough to handle his work assignment while obeying his Dom. But anything he tried to type felt cheap and useless. He knew his Dom would be disappointed, and maybe even angry that he’d obeyed Gibbs instead of him.  
  
He felt his heart beat harder in his chest when his phone chimed with a response.  
  
_D: Find the bad guy, Tony. I’m proud of you._  
  
Tony was confused by that, but at least he wasn’t angry. He still had a hard time believing the kindness and understanding that he was given, even after his disobedience. He slipped his phone and the rope into his pocket, slid on his happy mask, and bounded toward the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

“DiNozzo thinks it’s a secret, Mike. It’s actually a little amusing.” Gibbs smirked as he downed the last of his coffee and sat the mug on his work bench.   
  
“ _ Remember, so did you, Probie _ .” The older man on the other end of the line scolded, “ _ And how redfaced you went when I called you on it.” _   
  
Gibbs sighed, “Yeah, yeah. I’m older and wiser now.”   
  
“ _ Older, at least _ .” Mike snorted.   
  
“Still young enough to kick your sorry ass.”    
  
“ _ Not unless you retire and drag that stubborn behind down here to the beach. Then maybe I’ll let you try _ .” It was a running joke between them since Mike had retired. He’d offered to bring Gibbs with him, and it was often tempting.   
  
“Won’t work, Mike. I’m too old and stubborn, you know that. It’d last a month, tops.”   
  
Mike sighed, “ _ Yeah… _ **_Tops_ ** _. Aw hell, Probie, it was fun while it lasted, though _ .”    
  
Gibbs smiled and nodded as he checked the ropes stretched along the hull of his boat. “And I’ve got a lot to thank you for.” He ran his hands up and down each run, making sure nothing was crossed or out of order. “Maybe one of these days we can relive that. Once.”   
  
Mike coughed in surprise, probably spitting his beer across the room, “ _ Don’t you tease me _ …”    
  
Gibbs laughed heartily and pulled back one of the lines, letting it snap back sharply, “Not teasing. They’re forcing me to take some vacation days. Be there in a month, if you’re not busy.”    
  
“ _ Oh, I’ll be here _ .” Mike’s voice dropped and Gibbs could almost hear the feral grin crossing his face, “ _ Don’t you dare back out on me _ .”   
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it. Don’t do it much anymore, it'd be good for me. Now, I have some business to attend to. I’ll call you next week and we can set the details.”   
  
“ _ Business? You got someone tied to your boat again _ ?”   
  
Gibbs grinned, “You know me too well.”   
  
As he flipped the phone closed, Gibbs snapped one of the ropes again, watching the young man’s cock jump and his legs tremble. “You did good…think you can stay quiet just a little longer?”    
  
Silently, he nodded.   
  
Gibbs opened his phone again and hit speed dial 4. As it rang, he made sure his ties were secure, scratching and pinching the naked skin beneath him as he did.    
  
“ _ Yes, Jethro _ ?”   
  
“Hey, Duck. Makin’ an effort to be less of a hermit. How’s Mother?” Gibbs tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder, somewhat listening to his friend, but giving him both hands to stroke and squeeze the pale young man, so willingly bound and vulnerable before him. “Uh huh,” he replied occasionally, letting Duckie continue on his happy ramblings, and thoroughly enjoyed the silent gasps and whimpers of his new submissive.   
  
Finally, just when he was sure the young man would cum whether he gave permission or not, he stepped back and folded his arms across his chest, ignoring the whine and tears the action prompted. “That’s great Duck…look, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow.”   
  
“ _ Jethro, I was telling you about mother’s gout…have you listened at all?” _   
  
“You know me, Duck.”   
  
“ _ Alas, I do. Return to your companion. Let him or her know that s/he was not quite as silent as I’m sure you’d like, though I certainly won’t complain. Have a good evening, Jethro.” _   
  
Gibbs closed the phone again and frowned, “I’m not sure you were quiet enough.” He reached into a drawer, and popped open the false bottom. He pulled out two rigid silicone chastity cages and considered each, before quickly wrapping a medium sized blue one over the quickly softening cock and locking it behind his sub’s balls. “Your choice…stay the night and maybe this comes off in the morning, or go home and come back when I get home tomorrow, depending on my case load.” He'd brought him close to the edge several times over the past few hours, but he wasn't ready to let him cum yet.   
  
“Stay…Sir…please…”   
  
“In that case,” Gibbs untied some of the ropes that had kept the taller man secured to the boat, and spun him around. He slipped on a glove and slid a finger inside, to ensure he was still prepped enough for the small plug. He'd bent him over the arm of his couch and fucked him earlier, but it was always good to check. “This stays in too. Coffee at 0530.” He tossed the glove in the trash and efficiently untied the rest of the ropes. “Come on,” Gibbs held out his hand and the pair went upstairs and crawled into his large bed, spooning close and holding each other tight. He may be hard on his subs, but he also took great pride in taking care of them. And if he ended up with one who’d wake up at 0520 to make his coffee and give him time for a quick fuck, even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait a week, since this chapter was done. Unfortunately, the next one is *not* completed, so that will take more than 2 days to post. But here ya go. Another mystery for you ;)


	3. Chapter 3

“ _ Vis ire cum me ad senem _ .”    
  
Tony had beamed as he slipped the note into the breast pocket of the dark-haired man’s suit jacket. His Dom valued intelligence, and Tony figured his years of rich-kid boarding school had to come in handy sometime. Not that he remembered much Latin, but he was pretty sure it was right. He quickly dressed, hissing (but grinning) as his waistband pressed against a particularly colorful bite mark, and slipped out the door, grumbling at the hour. He’d need to stop for five coffees before he got to the scene. One for him, one for Timmy, a decaf for Kate (just because he could), and two for Gibbs. 0518 was not a REAL time. This was just plain offensive. But, they were on call, and criminals weren't usually conscientious of his sleeping habits.   
  
While he was in the line, his face paled. “ _ Cenam _ not  _ senem _ …shit…oh god…” So much for sounding intelligent. He wanted to text him, but then he very quickly ended up with a drink carrier precariously balanced with 5 huge cups, and his phone was inaccessible. Of course, one spilled in the parking lot. And of course it was Gibbs’s. Tony considered heading back inside, but shook his head. He’d be grumpy, but at least Tony had a spare. Being late would make him grumpier. By the time he settled everything securely in the passenger seat, his fumbled Latin was forgotten.    
  
**    
  
The older man patted his breast pocket and smiled as he stepped off the elevator and strode into the office. His sub had either called him old, or asked to grow old together. While the latter was sweet, they’d only been exclusive for a little over 2 months, so he was pretty sure it was a mistranslated dinner invite. He’d give him a good ribbing later…his mind wandered as he sat at his desk…maybe Tony needed some Latin lessons…they hadn’t done much role playing using the almost 15 year age difference between them. He felt himself harden, picturing Tony bent over his large antique desk, khakis pooled at his ankles, still dressed from the waist up, writing lines as he was being paddled…    
  
“Hell-lloooo!” A large hand waved in front of his face as his teammate tried to get his attention. “Jeez, what’s got you distracted? Must be good…Is she hot?” He waggled his eyebrows and smirked.    
  
“Very.” He replied, smiling and leaning back into his chair. His team wouldn’t care that he was with another man, but he kept his private life private for a reason, much as some of them would prefer him to spill everything. “What did you need?”    
  
“Conference Room in 5.”   
  
Work beckoned, his fantasies had to wait.    
  
**   
  
Tony tried not to look at his phone. There was no message. No need to check.    
  
They’d been there for almost 48 hours straight, all three of them taking turns crashing on Abby’s futon, though Gibbs seemed to be a superhuman fueled by rage, caffeine, and his own inscrutable sense of justice. But finally, finally, they’d caught a break. Tony was weak and shaky, having taken the shortest turns on the futon, and Gibbs actually sent him to sleep while he took McGee to pick up the suspect. He only obeyed when Gibbs assured him they’d hold the guy for a few hours before the interrogation and gave him a steely glare he'd be hard pressed to ignore even at full physical and mental capacity. They rode the elevator down together, and just as the doors opened for the garage, Gibbs placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck, “Good work.”    
  
Tony nodded, hoping it looked nonchalant, though the slightly raised tone of his, “Thanks Boss,” belied his surprise. When the door closed, Tony reached his hand to the back of his neck and sighed. Gibbs hadn’t patted his back or his shoulder, he’d rested his hand DIRECTLY on the collar beneath his shirt. Not that he could have felt it, of course. His Dom had chosen it specifically for him…locked at the back, with a break link for safety yet sturdy enough for play if you worked around the link, and it was thin and light enough to easily rest unseen beneath his clothes. No way could Gibbs have felt it beneath his shirt, tie, and suit jacket. But it wasn't a natural place to touch a co-worker. Then again, headslaps weren't natural in most offices either. Tony shrugged it off and stepped off the elevator.    
  
Abby quietly hugged him as he entered her lab, and turned her stereo on to a surprisingly restful playlist. Tony raised his eyebrows as he recognized the music. “Chopin?”    
  
Abby shrugged, “It had the word ‘nocturne’ in it…I figured it’d help you sleep!”    
  
Tony appreciated the gesture, and tried to relax to the music he actually knew fairly well, but all he could think about was the fact that he hadn’t gotten a message since he’d left that note.   
  
He chewed on his lip and thought about sending a message.

  
But he didn’t want to seem needy.

  
He was supposed to be the casual one, always joking, never getting emotionally invested.

  
It had worked for him this long.

  
Sort of worked.

  
_ Not really. _

  
Plus, if he’d crossed a line by actually asking his Dom to dinner, instead of letting him control their interactions, then sending a message now might make him more upset.

  
He was smart enough to realize Tony wasn’t mocking his age...He groaned again at the mistake.

  
But maybe Tony needed to explain that’s not what he meant?

  
But always apologizing wasn’t attractive.

  
_ Neither was playing head games. _

  
Not that Tony intended to play games, he just kept second, third, fifth, seventeenth-guessing himself.

  
He’d offered Tony his collar. They’d agreed there would be no other lovers without some frank discussion. He'd taken Tony out several times, sometimes to the club where they met, but sometimes to “vanilla” dates, like dinner, or, one time, a vintage movie marathon.

  
But was it still casual for him? Was it just about the sex? He'd incorporated play into all the dates...

  
Was it wrong to just want to go to dinner?

  
_ Two days without a word. _

  
It wasn’t unusual, he tried to reason, given both of their work schedules, but Tony couldn’t help reading into it.

  
Couldn’t help the fear that he’d screwed up.

  
_ Again _ .

  
Overthinking. He was overthinking.

  
_ Go to sleep, DiNozzo. _   
  
**   
  
It was dark by the time he pulled into the driveway. Tony’s car was there.   
  
Shit. He patted his pocket. He’d been so wrapped up with work he hadn’t called. He was still getting used to someone like Tony. Tony was a ray of sunshine when he wanted, and had a confident persona that could make anyone smile and get weak in the knees. But it was an act. An act he’d finally broken through to some extent, and now he’d probably be worried sick over this damn note. He’d lost two marriages because of his work, he wouldn't lose Tony too.   
  
He sighed as he quietly entered the dark living room to find Tony lying on the floor by the couch, a pillow under his knees, obviously having fallen asleep while kneeling where he usually liked to watch TV, resting his head on his thigh. “Come on, Beautiful.” He whispered.   
  
Tony smiled sleepily as he stirred, then his eyes flew open, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I wanted to wait for you to come home…”    
  
“Shhh. Talk later. Come to bed.” He reached for Tony’s hand.    
  
Tony grabbed his hand and kissed it, then followed him to the first floor master suite. Any time he tried to talk, he was shushed. He stood next to the bed, slightly curled in on himself, until his Dom spoke again.   
  
“Come here.” He sat on the bed and pulled Tony between his knees. Slowly, he undressed the younger man. He always meant it when he called Tony ‘Beautiful,’ and admired every bit of skin as it was exposed. Tony swallowed nervously, but let him take his time.    
  
When Tony was completely naked, his Dom stripped quickly and efficiently, then pulled him into bed. He wrapped his arms around Tony and sighed. “ _ Mi dispiace amore mio _ ,” he whispered.    
  
Tony burrowed his head against the rough cheek and mumbled, “ _ è colpa mia. Non dovrei avere _ …”   
  
“Shhh,  _ mi piacerebbe andare a cena _ .”    
  
Tony smiled and nodded, fighting back the tears he didn’t want to shed. Vulnerability wasn’t his strong suit.   
  
Later, after they both slept, showered, and ate, they talked. Tony admitted to his self-consciousness, and his fear of rejection. Being in such high pressure, fast paced jobs that often were a matter of life or death, meant there were always going to be times they wouldn’t be able to communicate. They both agreed to check in at least once a day, unless they  _ absolutely _ could not, and would never purposely ignore each other unless there was a serious need to cool down after a fight (because everyone fights). Tony watched as his Dom pulled their contract from his desk and added the agreement to the bottom. “It’s official.” He initialed next to the note and handed Tony the pen. Tony smiled and placed his initials slightly beneath the others. As he set the pen down, he felt a hand on the waistband of his pants, pulling him to the end of the desk.    
  
In front of him, a pad of paper and a pencil were tossed. “ _ Ora, credo che tu abbia bisogno di una lezione Latino _ .”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at his Dom, “What, you want to play dirty teacher?”   
  
The raised eyebrow told him that’s EXACTLY what his Dom wanted.    
  
Soon, Tony was facedown on the desk, his bare ass high in the air, struggling to write “ _ fere libenter homines id quod volunt credunt _ ” repeatedly as his Dom brought the wide wooden paddle down in rhythmic strokes, the pain slowly bringing Tony down into the natural high of endorphins and eventually release as he was roughly fucked against the desk. He was bruised and sore, his skin buzzed and tingled from overstimulation, and when his Dom pulled him up to standing, holding him close as he reached his own climax, there was nowhere else Tony wanted to be. Eventually, he’d realize that the fear and doubts were not true. Eventually, he would believe that he was wanted and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the probably poor translations...I used Google translate and a Latin dictionary, so if you're better at this whole language thing than I am, feel free to correct me!
> 
> _Vis ire cum me ad senem_ (Latin): Would you go with me to the old man.
> 
> _Vis ire cum me ad cenam_ (Latin): Would you go with me to dinner.
> 
> _Mi dispiace amore mio_ (Italian): I’m sorry, my love.
> 
> _È colpa mia. Non dovrei avere_ (Italian): It’s my fault. I shouldn't have…
> 
> _Mi piacerebbe andare a cena_ (Italian): I’d love to go to dinner.
> 
> _Ora, credo che tu abbia bisogno di una lezione Latino_ (Italian): Now, I think you need a Latin lesson.
> 
> _Fere libenter homines id quod volunt credunt_ (Latin): Men only believe what they want to believe (paraphrased, Julius Caesar)


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes, boss?” Tony leaned back on his chair and gave Gibbs one of his thousand-watt smiles.   
  
“Use this. Cuts the healing time.” Gibbs dropped a small, unlabeled, bottle of cream onto Tony’s desk and tapped his own upper arm.   
  
Tony instinctively reached up and gently scratched the healing mark hidden beneath his shirt, then narrowed his eyes, “What?”   
  
Gibbs smirked, then leaned forward and whispered, “Rope burn’s a bitch. Use the cream, DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony flushed, but swept the cream into his desk drawer. It’d been over a month since the previous incident in the field, but he still wasn’t a fan of his boss bringing up his personal life at work. And it REALLY didn’t help that the man was such an obviously strong top that it made Tony hard whenever he did it.   
  
Finally, he saw his opportunity. He slipped the cream into his pocket, stood and stretched, then announced he was heading out for a quick bite to eat. He took orders from a few folks, promised to screw up Tim’s order, gagged at Kate’s, then loped toward the stairs. Halfway down, he leaned against a corner and pulled out his phone.  
  
 _T: Am I that obvious? He knew about the rope burn. Gave me something for it_!  
  
After a few anxious moments, his phone dinged with a return text.   
  
_D: He’s experienced, and you do sometimes get dramatic with small injuries. Were you scratching it?_  
  
Tony flushed. 

_ T: Yeah _ . 

He didn't even think to ask how his Dom knew anything about Gibbs’s experience.   
  
_ D: Let me see _ .   
  
Tony looked around, then took the extra few flights to the locker room, two stairs at a time. When he got there, he slipped into a shower stall and removed his jacket and shirt, snapping a photo of the long, persistent red mark across his bicep.

_T: Doesn’t look any different than yesterday_  
  
 _D: And the rest?_   
  
Tony peeked out of the shower, making sure nobody was around, then spent several minutes twisting and contorting himself with his pants at his thighs to get attractive photos of his own ass, complete with several healing bruises and welts. He sent the best one, along with a shot of the fading bite mark on the left side of his chest.

 _T: Happy?_  
  
 _D: Very. I like seeing what’s mine. And as long as Gibbs is just concerned for your well being, I’m not threatened by him, so I don’t want you to be either. Use what he gave you. Probably good for your ass too. The faster it heals the faster I get to mark it up again. ;)_  
  
 _T: Look at you, using emojis_.  
  
_D: Are you really mocking me?_  
  
Tony flinched. His Dom could handle his personality, but sometimes his mouth got him in trouble.

 _T: No! Just impressed. Honest! 0:)_  
  
_D: We’ll see about that. But not tonight, I’m afraid. You’ll have to send me another picture...you know what I like._

_ D: And no cumming until I am there to get you off. Believe me, I’ll know. _   
  
Tony pouted. The conversation alone had gotten him hard, and he knew what kind of photo his Dom wanted. He checked the time and shook his head.

_ T: Isn’t it only 9am there now?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ D: Yes.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ T: You’re chasing bad guys at 9am and want a picture of my cock?  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ D: Yes.

_ D: Is that a problem?  _   
  
Tony could almost hear the calm, controlled voice of his Dom, and swallowed hard. He was glad his pants were still around his thighs as he began stroking himself.

_ T: No sir. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ D: Good Boy. And if you’re still good when I get back, I have a present for you.  _   
  
Tony closed his eyes after reading the last text and leaned against the wall, stroking until he felt himself getting close to orgasm. Just before he reached the edge, he gripped the base of his cock and shakily took a photo of himself, his cock hard and the head glistening with precum. He sent it off without a caption.   
  
_ D: Very good. Something to look forward to when I get home. Now remember…don’t finish that until I get back. Maybe send me an update tonight. _   
  
Tony groaned. His Dom had been across the country for a few days now, and they’d had somewhat vanilla phone sex, but it wasn’t enough. His Dom wasn’t particularly extreme in a physical sense, but he craved the mental control that his vanilla relationships hadn’t been able to provide. He expected obedience, which must be a Marine thing, and loved knowing it was making Tony squirm while he was at work. Either because Tony wasn’t used to waiting more than 24 or, at most, 48 hours, or because Gibbs seemed to know more about Tony’s personal life than he wanted, and he had a bit of a crush on his boss.    
  
_ D: Now go get lunch. And leave the briefs off. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ T: You’ve got to be kidding. _   
  
Tony paused. He knew “the look” he'd get for a remark like that in person.    
  
_ T: Of course you’re not kidding. Fine _ .   
  
__ D: If you’re going to pout and sass me, maybe I’ll bring home something you WON'T like. Just for that, I think I want another picture. Same as before, but clothed.

_D: Is that the Brioni?_  
  
Tony mentally headslapped himself. He stepped out of his briefs (trunks, really) and pulled his pants back up. When he was thoroughly presentable, he apologized to the designer suit gods (yes, it _was_ the Brioni) and his dry cleaner, and stroked himself through the soft fabric. Again, as he neared the edge, he removed his hand with a silent curse and took a few breaths before taking another photo. Totally professional, in a perfectly tailored suit, sporting an impressive bulge and hint of a wet spot at the fly.   
  
_T: Will I like my surprise? ;)_  
  
 _D: Meet me at my door like that, and you will._ _  
_ _  
_ _T: As soon as you’re home._   
  
Gibbs sighed as Tony bounded into the bullpen almost an hour after he’d left. He was glad the others seemed oblivious, and hoped he’d hidden the underwear well enough, as it was somewhat obvious he was now going commando. He wouldn’t begrudge Tony some lunchtime play, but it was more than a little distracting, having an idea of what he’d been doing. He flipped open his phone and sent a text.   
  
__LJG: My office. 5 minutes.  
  
The almost immediate affirmative reply made him smirk and down the last of his coffee. He stood with a slight growl of annoyance, shook the empty cup, dropped it in the trash and strode quickly toward the elevator. His team all nodded knowingly, assuming he was grabbing a refill or two. He punched the button for the garage and glared at every person who tried to enter on the next few floors. Except the one he wanted. As soon as the doors closed, he hit the emergency stop button. His sub dropped to his knees in front of him and made quick work of Gibbs’s pants, then placed his hands behind his back. Gibbs gripped his hair and guided his mouth to his cock, and began roughly fucking his throat, cumming faster than usual, then tucking himself back into his pants immediately. He tilted his head slightly and smiled as he gently cupped the soft face now leaning against his leg. “See you tonight?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   



	5. Chapter 5

Mike smirked as he saw his friend, his “Probie” stomping across the sand. He could have stepped off the porch and offered to help with his bag. But the porch was shaded, and he had a cold beer, so instead he just watched.

“Thanks for the help,” Gibbs huffed, several minutes later, as he climbed the stairs to the porch.

“Welcome.” Mike smirked as the sweaty, disheveled man crossed the porch behind him and swung open the door.

“You don't waste any time, do ya?” Gibbs asked a few moments later as he stepped back outside, having divested himself of his bag, shoes and socks, a cold bottle of water in each hand.

Mike dumped the rest of his beer into the sand and took the water. “I get to use you for 3 days, and I plan to make the most of it. You still up for it?”

Gibbs downed over half the bottle, pouring some into his hand and splashing it on the back of his neck. “Let's see if you still got it, old man.”

Mike took several swallows before pushing open the door and holding it for Gibbs. “We'll see about old.” He growled, “strip, Probie.”

Gibbs strode back through the door and shook his head at how the living/dining room had been rearranged to accommodate several pieces of sturdy wood furniture.

“I said strip. I'm not dealin’ with the bullshit, Jethro. You don't wanna, we'll go have a beer.”

Gibbs had grown a lot from the angry, depressed, isolated man he'd been when he started at NIS. Sure, he was still a bastard who usually preferred silence except in certain situations, but Mike had made him face his demons. He'd faced his fears of worthlessness, been pushed to, and past, his limits, learning to trust again. He'd found the confidence to be able to take care of not only his team, but his subs. He'd learned that his desires weren't dangerous without the anger he'd harbored since he lost his girls. And when he did come into his own, they’d stopped coming together like this. Mike couldn't get him to submit, not like he used to. No amount of binding, gagging, blindfolds, or any vocal orders or roughhousing would bring him even close to subspace. Gibbs was a Dom, no question about it.

But he still had his demons. He'd faced them, he knew they were there. And sometimes he knew it would do him good to face them again. He knew he needed to put his whole being into someone else's hands and give up all control. And the  _ only _ person he trusted to know what he needed was Mike.

So they'd come to an agreement. They did away with the pretense, the psychological acts of control and submission. Mike usually preferred his subs to be under his full control before any kind of rough play, but that wouldn't work for Gibbs. Instead, he would obey Mike's orders to get into whatever position he wanted, without argument, and Mike would bind him, gag him, and hurt him. It was an action his body rejected, with rage and tense muscles and fighting for freedom, until he'd suddenly drop to where he needed to be.

It wasn't a fast process, and Mike wasn't known for being lenient. He felt himself already practically high on the thought of taking down this man he respected. He had to slow his breathing as he watched Gibbs strip and turn to him, completely unashamed of his nakedness, and ask “where?”

He knew Gibbs wouldn't want much of a warm-up. “The cross.” He also knew Gibbs would be surprised by the additions to his collection. Mike grinned at the thought, and immediately cinched the straps around Gibbs's wrists. He saw the man pull back, testing the bonds, and chuckled. “You oughta know me better than that, Probie. It gets better.” He pulled his feet to the side and locked them to the cross as well, the change in angle making it harder for him to stand.

He made it harder still, when he started cranking the lever in the back of the cross that lifted it off the ground slightly.

Gibbs gripped the handles above the cuffs to prevent himself from leaning too heavily on just the leather, “what the  _ fuck _ ?” He stretched his feet down and could only barely touch the floor. There was no way he could rest any weight on them.

“Shut up.” Mike grabbed his chin hard enough to bruise and shoved the long cock gag down his throat, ignoring the gagging and muffled shouts as he clicked it closed behind his head. “Been awhile Probie, figured you'd need to work on that gag reflex.” He grinned as he turned back to his table and found what he was looking for. “You know the drill. You need out, drop this. But if you drop it unintentionally, I'll definitely find a unique punishment.” Gibbs's body was still occasionally heaving around the gag, but his fingers wrapped around the leather strap of the cowbell.

Mike grinned. Gibbs was always true to his word, even though his body wanted nothing to do with this, he was obeying. It was a challenge for him, to take whatever Mike could throw  at him. The cowbell was a necessity for them, they'd need something loud enough that Mike would hear it fall, even from several feet away, if he was wielding a whip.

Mike skipped the blindfold for now, that would come soon, but he'd positioned his table directly in Gibbs’s blind spot (he taught Gibbs that trick for interrogating suspects, and it worked just as well on unruly subs). He heard the buckles rattling as Gibbs fought the bindings, but ignored it. Slowly, he touched every implement before him. He dismissed the softer paddles and deer skin flogger, and even though Gibbs had made it clear he didn't want a warm up, this was  _ his _ choice. He selected a heavy flogger, half suede, half oiled leather. It was pretty tame, by their standards, but Mike refused to start with the whip or knotted flogger, as Gibbs had requested before.

Gibbs grunted as the thick falls hit his back. More of a dull thud than a sting, but still forceful. Mike was giving him a warm-up, he knew, but at least he wasn't going easy. He started tensing as he anticipated each blow, and his arms were shaking already, trying to keep himself from falling against the cuffs.

“Gettin’ old, there Probie.” Mike smirked as he lowered the flogger, noticing the shake to Gibbs's biceps and fingers. “Figured you'd hold on a bit longer than this.”

To his credit, Gibbs's back and shoulders tensed and he growled around the gag. Mike quickly snapped a narrow cane across the reddened skin, grinning as his partner’s back arched and he gasped. “See, a warm-up isn't just to help you drop, we both know it doesn't help you. But it does bring all the blood to the surface..” he left another stripe across his shoulder blades. “Makes you feel  _ everything _ .” He struck just above his ass, knowing he'd be leaving that alone until later.

Gibbs felt the heat rise across his skin, felt the sting of each blow. Mike was talking, grinning each time he passed into Gibbs's field of vision. The bastard took way too much pleasure in marking him up. Gibbs shifted on the cross, trying to pull himself up a bit higher, to get a better grip on the handles, and Mike laughed again. Gibbs growled, trying to manipulate the gag in his mouth and half down his throat. He didn't need this humiliation shit. He'd show Mike that he wasn't as great as he thought…

Mike watched as the fight response took over. Gibbs was gagging again, obviously working the gag with his tongue and teeth, and his eyes were wild. He put the cane down and quickly stepped behind Gibbs, grabbing his hair roughly in one hand and yanking his head back to a probably painful angle. “oh Jethro...Let me help you.” He grinned again and wrapped the hood over his face, ensuring he wouldn't be able to see, and it would significantly muffle the sounds around him as well. Quickly, he stepped back and waited as Gibbs shook his head and shouted and tried to use the arms of the cross to wrestle it off. He'd used a blindfold on him before, but this was new.

The cowbell stayed firmly in his grasp.

Mike took his time working Gibbs's back, shoulders, and arms, until he saw the muscles loosen and his head drop. It had taken another round with the cane and his braided leather cat to get him there, but Gibbs was letting go. He took a little mercy on him and set the cat on his table. Quietly, he slid his fingers into another new toy, this one purchased just for this occasion.

Gibbs felt a shiver down his spine as the sharp points touched the oversensitive skin. On the untouched areas of his ass and thighs, the pinwheels were more ticklish than painful, but it felt like his back was on fire with the smallest touch.

Mike kept alternating between Gibbs's ass and ribs, which were now dotted with small pinprick marks and elicited lovely squirming, with quick drags over the red skin and raised welts now decorating Gibbs's back, making the bound man gasp and almost whimper. Almost.

Gibbs did whimper when, after a few lashes with his shorter whip, Mike unhooked the cuffs and helped maneuver him to the bench a few feet away.

Mike felt himself harden at Gibbs's groan as he strapped him securely, knees and elbows locked onto the slightly padded leather, ass high in the air. He pulled him back to ensure his cock and balls were not pressed beneath his stomach, then raised the center pad enough to stretch his hips and keep him from writhing. It had taken an hour, and Mike's arms were tired, but he'd finally dropped into the place where pain brought release.

Gibbs grunted when he felt Mike stroking his cock. It was rough and too tight, but he hardened nonetheless. He cried out when Mike grabbed his balls and pulled them down, wrapping a heavy band of ice cold metal around the skin and clipping it shut. Mike backed up and Gibbs felt his balls trying to shrink back and away from the cold as his dick had, but the weight of the metal made it impossible.

Mike grinned as he pulled the next item from the cooler (and left his hands in the ice for a few moments, just for good measure). He lubed the tip, then quickly grasped the softened cock, pushing the plug deep inside Gibbs's hole and squeezing the ring over his head to keep it secure.

Gibbs felt like his cock was on fire, from the freezing temperatures and the almost painful stretch of whatever Mike had shoved inside him. He shouted and tried to pull away, but it was pointless.

Mike stood and slowly stepped around the bench, dragging his fingers across the naked skin, until he reached Gibbs's head. He squatted in front of the still slightly shuddering man and patted the side of the hood, making him jump slightly. “You might enjoy this, so I figured I'd give you a reminder of who that belongs to for the next three days.” He smiled as Gibbs’s forehead dropped to rest on the bench, and he could see him taking deep breaths, instead of fighting.

Mike knew, then, that Gibbs was his. The man he'd turned into an immutable Dom after many a session beneath his whip, had submitted his body back to him. Mike was free to torture and tease at his own pace. He turned away and took a long swig of coffee. This would be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gone a bit overboard on this Gibbs chapter. Which turned into two. No mysteries solved here, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs opened his eyes with a groan. His body ached, but still somehow buzzed with overstimulated nerves and the floating high of endorphins. Mike had cuffed him to the bed, a smaller gag in his mouth, so they could both get some sleep, but now it seemed his automatic coffeemaker had begun to brew. Even in this state, Gibbs couldn't resist the smell of a good cup of coffee.

“You'll have some when I say you can.” Mike growled sleepily behind him. They knew each other too well. “You've got other things to attend to.”

Gibbs arched his back when Mike thrust two spit-covered fingers inside him. He’d fucked Gibbs’s throat the previous day, roughly thrusting, then backing off several times, until Gibbs couldn't talk, even if he'd been allowed. But there had been no plugs, no stretching, just the infernal plug inside his cock. Mike hadn't even let him take a piss himself, and then when he'd finished, instead of just replacing the plug, he'd attached a cock cage to it.

Mike groaned at just how goddamn tight Gibbs was. Knowing him, he hadn't bottomed since they were together last, which was several years before. They didn't have the bell, so Mike quickly unclipped the gag and let it fall to the floor. “I expect silence unless you're safe wording.”

Gibbs gripped the chain holding his cuffs to the headboard and bit his lip as he felt Mike start to push inside him. He went slowly, but it was still painful without more than that 20 seconds of prep. He let out a shaky breath when he felt the head of Mike's cock slip fully inside, and the man behind him paused with a grunt.

“Fuck, Probie. I sure as hell hope you've got something as tight as this back home.” As he felt Gibbs start to relax slightly around him, Mike pushed forward slightly with a quick thrust, then resumed his slow push, wrapping an arm around Gibbs’s hips to keep him still. When he finally felt his thighs press against the brilliantly bruised skin of Gibbs’s ass, he paused. Waited. He’d take what he wanted, but part of that was having the other man WANT to enjoy it.   
  
Gibbs felt his body shaking, it’d been so damn long, and he knew it could be good, but right now it just combined with all the other pain in his body. Just one more place for Mike to control. Until he stopped. He stroked Gibbs’s hip and thigh, let him relax, until the burning slowly eased, and dulled enough that he began to feel the pleasurable stretch and fullness he knew he’d enjoy.   
  
Mike felt Gibbs’s body relax somewhat, felt him tighten experimentally around his cock, so he slowly pulled back, adjusted his angle, and gave a quick thrust forward, aiming for his prostate. The sharp intake of breath told Mike he’d hit his target, and he began the process of what should have been a very pleasurable, but quick, fuck for Gibbs.

Gibbs felt his cock jump when Mike’s cock hit his prostate. His body tried to respond, his skin flushed, his nipples erect with arousal, but quickly the cage around his cock became painfully tight, until his erection subsided. Gibbs panted and felt his desire surge again, as Mike reached between his thighs and squeezed his balls, tugging on the weighted ring keeping them from pulling up against his body.   
  
Mike felt Gibbs start to thrust back against him, a small growl of frustration added to his fast breathing, as his hands stroked and squeezed and explored his groin. Several times, Mike felt the flesh of his erection pressing against the steel of the cage, only to subside without relief. He grinned and shifted his angle away from Gibbs's prostate. The man could cum without being stroked, he could cum without staying hard, he could even cum with his hole plugged, but only if Mike let him.   
  
And he wasn't going to let him. Not yet.   
  
Gibbs felt Mike shift and cursed in his head. The bastard was fucking him just enough to feel amazing and turn him on, but not enough that he'd cum. He ground his teeth as the older man thrust into him, holding his balls in a tight grip.   
  
Mike slowed his pace. He was no spring chicken, and he'd be out of comission for most of the day after this, so he was content to back off for a bit, feeling himself soften slightly, still inside his sub. He ran his hand up Gibbs's stomach and chest, flicking his nipples, then continuing, resting his hand tightly on Gibbs's throat. "Mine, Probie." He paused, squeezed slightly, to accentuate his point, then released his grip. Gibbs had given his submission, but he hadn’t truly let go. He was doing this because HE wanted something out of it. But what he needed was to stop thinking and just let Mike take what he wanted. That’s what this was about. He could enjoy the ride, but his body was Mike’s.

That point didn’t sink in that morning. Or in the afternoon. Gibbs faded in and out of shallow subspace, deeper when Mike was striking him or using his violet wand, but never fully dropping when Mike started swapping pain for pleasure. It wasn’t until the third day, when Mike was pretty physically exhausted, and he changed tactics entirely.    
  
“Come with me.” He unclipped the cuffs from the bed and used the chain between them to pull Gibbs to the bathroom, removing everything but the cage and weight. “You have an hour, the water is warm, use whatever you need.”    
  
Gibbs stretched his jaw and arched his back. He felt more popping than a bowl of rice krispies, and his body was sore as hell, but he grinned. He hated being held and fawned over after an intense session, he’d rather be left to his own devices, and Mike had left a few different bath gels and salts that might help ease some of his aches. There was also a thick bath towel folded along the bottom, making sitting much more comfortable. He relaxed into the hot water, adjusting his swollen and aching balls, closed his eyes, and felt the tension leave his body.    
  
After about 45 minutes, when the water had cooled, he stepped out and dried off, ran some arnica cream over his body where there were bruises, took a little extra care where the skin had broken, and then looked in the mirror just as Mike entered.    
  
“Y’always did have a perfect internal clock.” Mike smirked, then turned and crooked a finger, motioning Gibbs to follow.    
  
In the living room, Mike had something on the floor that looked like a massage table with no legs. Just a padded frame, covered in leather, with a circular head rest he’d expect at a spa.    
  
“On your stomach.” Mike waved toward the frame and waited, then when Gibbs settled, he was uncharacteristically gentle as he used narrow, but weighty ropes to secure Gibbs’s wrists and ankles.    
  
Gibbs hissed when something warm dripped onto his back. He couldn’t remember any candles burning, but it was hot liquid, so he assumed wax. Until it didn’t harden. It pooled along his spine, rolling easily across his skin. It wasn’t painfully hot, just warmer than his skin, and had been unexpected.    
  
Mike rubbed his hands together and spread the warm oil between his palms, then straddled Gibbs and sat on his thighs. Slowly, he began running his hands along the expanse of skin he’d spent the past 48 hours abusing. His fingers spread across the welts, the bruises, the smooth unmarked areas of Gibbs’s inner thighs. He felt the man inhale, but stopped him before he could speak. “No. You agreed to take what I give you for 3 days. In silence. I don’t want to gag you, but I will.”    
  
Gibbs let his head drop back down. He wasn’t a fan of all this mushy crap. He’d do it for his subs, but he wasn’t like that. He didn’t need a whole damn day of aftercare. That’s what tomorrow was for—to drink and recover before his flight home. He huffed against the leather and sighed. Fine, if that’s what the old man wanted, he’d let him.    
  
Mike smiled and made a mental note to thank his occasional girlfriend Rosalita for the lessons. Slowly he worked the muscles in Gibbs’s back, shoulders, arms, ass, and thighs. Focusing on the areas taut with tension and pain, but not altering his strokes to avoid the bruising. When he knew Gibbs was relaxing into a puddle of jelly even having his battered skin pressed on repeatedly, he leaned over and whispered into his ear.   
  
“You can retire, you know.”    
  
Gibbs startled, but Mike kept his rhythm, adding more oil as needed, mixing it with the same arnica cream he loved so much for bruising. “You can live for you.”    
  
Gibbs wanted to say something, but Mike’s hands slid up to the back of his neck, which was a pretty amazing feeling, he had to admit.    
  
“You don’t have to do it all.”    
  
Gibbs felt something loosen inside that he hadn’t even noticed before…his chest felt heavy as he listened to his friend.    
  
“Just let yourself feel it, Jethro.” Mike’s words, which were usually almost as limited as Gibbs’s own unless he was drunk, came faster. He felt the man beneath him start to breathe faster, as he gave him some of the life lessons he’d learned while he was down there in Mexico. He ignored the tears he saw drop onto the floor as he told him how much he’d accomplished, how many wrongs he’d righted. How proud his girls would be. How well he’d trained his team, and how his legacy would live on through them. How it was OK to really think of himself sometimes, instead of always trying to protect everyone else, because sometimes that was the most selfish thing of all.    
  
Mike’s hands returned to Gibbs’s ass, kneading the flesh, thumbs slipping down his crease, and this time the only response was a slight shudder each time he passed a particularly sensitive area. He continued to massage, and bring Gibbs down further with his words, intermittently taking the time to grab another length of rope and slowly wrap it around the man's body. Mike grinned when Gibbs barely responded as his hands slid beneath him, or shifted his torso to continue the tie. Usually, even when he was floating in a decent level of subspace, Gibbs couldn't stop himself from "helping" and moving and lifting his body without instruction. As much as it was more difficult for Mike to maneuver a man of fairly comparable size, it felt good that he was trusted with that duty.    
  
After almost 2 hours of massage, tying, and words that were obviously hard to hear, Mike smiled at his success. He'd started only wrapping Gibbs's chest, then brought his heels tight to his body and wrapped his legs in the sharp bend, attaching the tie back to the table. When he was satisfied with his ministrations to Gibbs's back, he'd untied his wrists and pulled them behind his back, elbows bent, and wrapped them together. Last, but not least, he slid a doubled rope around Gibbs's waist, then pulled it between his thighs. He adjusted his knots to place one above his pubic bone, ran the ropes on either side of his still-encased cock and balls, and placed another knot right behind them. He wasn't rough, but he wasn't gentle either, and he noticed that the rest of Gibbs's body wasn't responding as he'd tried to do the previous day, but he  _ was _ getting aroused. Mike pulled the rope tight against his ass, one more knot at the cleft, then secured it through the rope at his waist. He brought the ends back to the front, then reversed direction and looped them through the length that was pressed tightly along his crease. As he reversed direction again and had enough left to tie the ends off to the ties around Gibbs's legs, the tighter he made the tie, the more it spread the man's perfectly formed ass, leaving him more exposed and vulnerable than he'd ever allowed, even in the beginning of their time together. To Mike's pleasure, this seemed to elicit a positive reaction, especially when he removed the weight from his balls.    
  
Immediately, he watched his sub's breathing hitch and speed up as the stretched and swollen skin slowly shifted to a more natural position. But still the man didn't stir. Didn't egg him on, didn't beg for release. Even when Mike slid two still-slicked fingers inside him, Gibbs only gasped slightly, then sighed as he relaxed.    
  
This time, Mike pressed into him just as he had the previous morning, but avoided the angles he knew would directly stimulate his prostate altogether. He thrust slow and deep, until he decided it was time to let Gibbs cum. He'd played hard this weekend, sometimes being brought to the edge several times an hour. He'd been bound in leather, chains, and rope. He was bruised and had raised marks that would last for weeks, and finally,  _ finally _ , he was completely lost into it. Mike pushed Gibbs's thighs farther apart, and tilted his pelvis to adjust his strokes. With the first thrust, the only confirmation he received that he was hitting his target was a strong tightening around his dick.    
  
"No more silence. Let it all go, Jethro. Cum before I do." Mike growled, pulling back and slamming into Gibbs hard and fast. They'd fucked before, just for release, without playing, and Gibbs was normally very tense and terse in what vocalizations he made, whether it was a growl or a grunt or a curse, but now, the soft and hoarse moans and sighs were beautiful. Mike kept his rough pace, he wanted Gibbs to feel him everywhere for a long time. He wanted to push him past the restriction of the cage around his cock, push into him so hard his aching balls would tense painfully, but he'd still cum. And just when Mike neared his own release, he felt the shift in Gibbs's body, felt him straining against the ropes, felt his channel tighten around him, and his moans turned almost to screams as his body convulsed, his cock swelling to fill the cage, his cum filling it painfully until it exploded around the plug from the pressure, sending another shock wave through him.   
  
Mike grabbed the ropes for leverage and fucked him even harder than before, still pounding his oversensitive prostate, until he came deep inside him. He dropped onto his palms, holding his torso inches above Gibbs's, letting himself soften, then slide out of his body slowly. After he caught his breath, he slowly and deliberately untied each rope, lowering his sub's limp limbs as each was released.    
  
It took time, a blanket, and eventually a cup of coffee to bring Gibbs back to his own head. Once he was fully aware, Mike wordlessly helped him to the back deck and turned on the jets to the hot tub. He left another coffee, some towels and a change of comfortable clothes on a stool, then went inside to recover himself.   
  
He was getting too old for this shit. But damn if it wasn't worth it. He took some aspirin for his aching muscles, started a hot bath with epsom salts, then called Rosalita to schedule a massage for himself.

**

Gibbs walked with shortened, but still confident strides as he entered his home. He gingerly dropped his bag and was stepping out of his shoes when he heard someone in the kitchen. He unholstered his sidearm and crept around the entry and into the dining room. He grinned when he saw the naked, broad back of his sub, wearing only the short red trunks he'd purchased for him two days before he'd left for Mexico, and an apron, making what appeared to be mashed potatoes. He slid the gun back into his holster and grinned as the slight click caused the man to casually grab the large knife beside him.

“Relax, it's me.” He smiled and stepped behind the young man, who was shaping up to be a pretty good, and observant, agent. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling his nose against the soft curls he refused to trim.

Ned sighed and waggled the knife before setting it back down. “I figured, but you never know.”

Instead of immediately dropping to his knees when Gibbs stepped back slightly, as he knew was expected of him, Ned resumed his cooking. Gibbs frowned, he'd never had to discipline his sub for anything he'd done intentionally. He started to run his hand up his back and when his fingers threaded through his hair, before he could tighten them, the young man placed his palms on the counter and spoke.

“Nonce.”

Immediately, Gibbs stepped back. He'd pushed Ned to his limits, the man had slotted into his life beautifully, and seemed to thrive in the full time (off the clock) submissive role. Gibbs had even noticed small changes in himself that he could attribute to wanting Ned to stay happy in their arrangement. And he'd never once had to utter his safe word. Until now.

Ned didn't turn around. He wanted to be happy that his Dom was home. His brain knew this was something he needed to accept, that if his Dom wanted other lovers, it was his prerogative. They'd discussed it. And this wasn't even someone new, it was a completely different situation entirely and was no threat to what they had. He knew that. Logically.

But it still hurt. And he couldn't sink to his knees in front of this man and fake being ok. He couldn't fake his submission. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes, fighting against the tightening in his chest that tried to rise up into tears. He knew Gibbs was waiting for a reason. There always had to be a reason for safe wording. But Gibbs was patient.

He saw Ned struggling with something and simply waited. He thought he knew what this was about. He'd lost subs for simply  _ admitting _ he occasionally needed this, much less having one actually be waiting at home while he was getting it. It threw their world for a loop. He wasn't a switch in any way, he even actively avoided disobedient subs, or ones who tried to Top from the bottom. He didn't like the word “slave” but in the community, he'd probably be classified more as a “Master” than just Dominant.

But everything was paused now. Until  _ Ned _ decided he was ok with continuing anything, Gibbs would never betray that safe word.

“Can we just talk, Sir?” Ned asked, quietly.

Gibbs stepped forward and placed his hand next to Ned’s, palm up. “Let's talk.”

Ned sighed and took his hand, and they sat together on the couch.

Gibbs didn't let go of his hand as the younger man spoke, a slight shake to his voice, obviously trying to remember words he'd probably practiced a hundred times that afternoon. And it all boiled down, not to the fact that Gibbs wanted to escape in that way, but that Ned was jealous he was with someone else. And it wasn't fair to Gibbs to have a sub who wasn't fully involved and accepting.

Gibbs gently stroked his boy’s face.  _ His _ boy. He'd never been with someone so kind, and loving, and giving. And it hurt him to know he was hurting. Before this “vacation,” he probably would have simply told Ned to take a day or two at home to figure it out. But to have this young man accept his desires, that even _ he _ often rejected, made him feel something he thought was gone a long time ago. Something Mike had said to him that morning before their last day of beers on the beach. “Let someone in.”

“I need your help.” He said, quietly. “Will you?” Gibbs had never  _ asked _ his subs to do anything. Ned's head shot up, wide-eyed, and he nodded. Slowly, the older man made his way to his bag and pulled out a few small bottles of white cream. He tossed one to Ned.

Ned caught the cream easily, then watched as his Dom unbuttoned his shirt, gingerly shrugging it off to reveal bare skin. He never went without an undershirt. Ned was confused, until the man stepped closer and angled his body as he sat, letting Ned see his back. He gasped.

Gibbs smirked slightly at Ned's reaction. “It's not as bad as it looks, trust me, but I do need that rubbed in at least 3 times a day. And even when it does hurt, I need you to do it. Can you?”

Ned gingerly brushed his fingers over the edges of one large and particularly colorful bruise. “Yes,” he whispered.

“I came home to you, Ned.” Gibbs said, turning back around. “Yes, I needed something you can't give, but I came home to you, and I'm trusting you to help me come back all the way.” He still had 2 more days of leave to get back to close to full range of motion and function.

Ned gently leaned forward and kissed him. Gibbs was surprised, he'd never initiated anything without asking before, but he kissed back. If his dick wasn't still sore and aching, he'd have been hard already.

“Let's get you slathered in this white stuff,” Ned said next, with a wink.

Gibbs grinned and stripped, lying on his stomach on the couch. Maybe, this time, he didn't have to plan on this being a temporary arrangement. Maybe he’d try to keep Ned around. Maybe, after half a century, he'd found someone who could deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nonce is an arbitrary number used only once in a cryptographic communication, the purpose of a nonce is to make each request unique. It is intended to only be used once, and not repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony paced. His Dom was due back in Washington today, but he hadn’t said a word. No calls, no texts, no surprise visits. It was already dark. He was worried. But he didn’t want to be a bother by bugging him. But if something went wrong, he’d want to know. But what if he just didn’t want to see Tony yet?    
  
But he was just overthinking it. And worried. And self conscious. And…then his phone dinged.    
  
_ D: Had to get your present ready. Come over when you can.  _   
  
Tony grinned, relieved.

_ T: Give me 10 minutes! _ _   
_ _   
_ __ D: :) Always punctual. I think you’ll like your present.   
  
Instead of driving, Tony decided to take a cab. It had been almost 2 weeks since he’d seen his Dom…his mind was racing and he didn’t want to be distracted.   
  
Tony tipped the driver well and jogged up the front walk. He stopped on the porch to catch his breath and fix his hair, then casually knocked on the door. Immediately, he clasped his hands behind his back and lowered his head. He heard movement inside, but it seemed to be taking longer than usual. Just when he was getting worried there was something wrong and he’d have to revert to “kicking-in-the-door, Work Tony,” the chain slid open and his Dom was standing in front of him.    
  
Still dressed for work in a simple black suit with a white cotton shirt unbuttoned at the throat, he smiled at the taller, beautifully attired man at his door. “Come in. Sit.” He gestured to the wingback chair next to the sofa.    
  
Tony’s heart raced. He’d never sat on that chair. The sofa, yes. The floor, of course. But he nodded and perched on the edge of the seat.    
  
“Sit back, relax, Tony.” David sighed, “We’ve been officially together for 6 months, haven’t we?”   
  
Tony nodded, keeping his eyes on his knees. It’d been 6 months, almost to the day, since he'd accepted David's collar, and nearly 9 since they'd gotten together the first time.    
  
“Do you like what we have?” He leaned back and watched his sub react to the question. He knew there were insecurities, as well as some other needs, and he needed to address them.    
  
Tony swallowed hard and quickly answered. “Yes, of course…definitely…are you? I mean…I hope…”    
  
David raised a hand, “Stop. I’m asking the questions.” He paused, letting Tony settle down a bit. “I’m not asking because I am displeased. Not at all. In fact, you are a very rare find, Anthony DiNozzo. I like obedience, you know this, but I also like a challenge. I like someone who will bend to my will, but is strong in their own right. I like youth and playfulness, but not immaturity. And I like intelligence. You fit these things so completely, Tony, and I want you to be as happy as I am.”    
  
Tony felt his body flushing with the compliments. He’d never really accepted them before, in a personal way, he’d always deflect or deny. Tony learned, very early on, that David would have none of it. He nodded as his Dom paused.    
  
“Tony, do you trust me?”    
  
“With my life, sir.” Tony’s response was immediate.    
  
“I know that. What about your heart? Do you truly believe me and trust that I’m telling the truth, no matter what tricks your mind tries to play on you?”    
  
Tony started to say something, but stopped. Did he? If he did, would he have gotten paranoid earlier when it’d been hours since a phone call? “I want to, sir.” Was the most honest answer he could provide.    
  
David smiled. “I’ll take it. And we’ll work on it. I need you to be honest, and think about this. Don’t answer right away, you stay here while I make dinner and you can answer when I’m done.” He watched as Tony grew more uncomfortable. “If there were one thing you could change about us, what would it be? Not something we can negotiate, like limits or things to try, but something between us. Something about our relationship in general. And I want you to trust me when I say that, no matter what, your answer will not upset me. Carte blanche, Tony.” He stood and stroked Tony’s hair, kissed the top of his head, and left.    
  
Tony sat on the chair and blinked. His mind was blank. A change? What could he possibly want that was better than this? After falling for Jeanne and his love-hate semi-sister relationship with Kate and his “thing” for Gibbs and his brief interlude with Tim, he’d found stability in his submission. Someone who wanted to make him happy. Someone he trusted, and who trusted him. Who supported him. But there had to be something. If he didn’t really think about this, and took the easy answer by simply saying everything was perfect, he knew David would be disappointed.    
  
David hummed to himself as he poured the wine and finished the marinara. Obviously, they were having Italian tonight, and he was more than happy that Tony had grown up with such a rich culinary heritage that he could appreciate his mother’s recipes. As the dinner came to a point where he could leave it for a few minutes, without acknowledging Tony, he stepped down the short hallway into the master bedroom. “Still OK?” he asked.   
  
The young man kneeling on the thick cushion by the bed nodded, “Yes.”    


David cleared his throat.   
  
“Yes _sir_. I apologize, this is still rather new and a bit unsettling in some ways, but—“   
  
“Shh.” David smirked and shook his head. “You’ve got leeway for now. No apologies, no explanations, just fix it.”  
  
“Yes. Sir.”   
  
“Good. Now, I will call you if you’re to join us for dinner.” David patted the soft brown hair and returned to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

As the timer went off and everything was ready for plating, he turned off the stove and oven and returned to the living room. “Do you need more time?”   
  
Tony shook his head.   
  
“Tell me. Honestly, please.” David touched Tony’s chin and met his eyes.   
  
Tony nodded, took a deep breath, and quickly poured out his well rehearsed conclusion. “I like everything we do, every time, even if it’s pushing my limits, but sometimes I miss having that control like I tried with Tim, and I never wanted to say it because this is the best thing I’ve ever had and I know I could never top you at all, and I don’t want to fuck it up.”   
  
David smiled. “Is that all?”  
  
Tony thought, then smirked. _Carte blanche, right?_ he thought. “And I’d like to pick the wine sometimes?”  
  
David rolled his eyes, “Now _that_ isn’t happening. But the first…I had already suspected as much. Would you like your surprise before or after dinner?”   
  
Tony was incredibly relieved, but he really shouldn’t have been surprised. Figuring out how people tick…that was David’s job. He was practically psychic. Or at least knew he could impersonate one in a pinch. “Now? Please?”   
  
David stepped to the bedroom again and led the tall, lithe young man into the living room. He was dressed in pants and mismatched socks, no shirt, and obviously nervous as hell. “Tony, I’d like you to meet Spencer.”  
  
Immediately, Tony felt the jealousy and insecurity bubble up inside him. Was he not submissive enough? Not young enough? What was this kid, 25? Tony was pushing 40…was David trading up for a newer model?  
  
David poked Tony in the forehead. “Stop.”   
  
Tony’s eyes narrowed and he glared at David. “Stop what? You think I’m not good enough, so you brought in some kid?”   
  
David’s eyes narrowed and he pushed on Spencer’s shoulder, guiding him to kneel on the floor. “Wait here.”   
  
Spencer nodded, shifting slightly on the plush area rug to get into a position that wouldn’t cause him much discomfort.   
  
“You. With me.” He stood and gestured toward the bedroom. His voice dropped when Tony hesitated. “That wasn’t a request.”   
  
Tony sighed and huffed and pushed past David to the bedroom. Before he could turn around to confront him, his arm was pulled behind his back and he was forced onto his stomach on the bed.   
  
“I thought we discussed trust, Tony,” David began, quickly and efficiently tying both of Tony’s hands behind his back.  
  
“I didn’t know you were just buttering me up to trade me in. _Dave_.” Tony sneered, half-heartedly shifting beneath David’s thighs.  
  
“There’s no trading. I promised you a gift.” David unbuckled Tony’s belt and pants and slid them down his legs, grinning at the bare ass, still ever so slightly marked from their last evening together. “A gift you just admitted you would like. And now you have the balls to disrespect me?” Tony tried to get his knees beneath him, but David smacked his bare ass, “Oh no. No fighting this one. If you really didn’t want this, you’d have stopped me much sooner than this.” He grabbed Tony’s ankles, pulling them together and wrapping them securely. With the last of that length of rope, he secured the tie to the foot of the bed. “You need to think about your actions, Tony.”   
  
Tony squirmed on the bed, twisting his ankles and arms, debating what to do as the bedroom door shut. He probably could wriggle free, if he _really_ wanted to. He could tell his Dom had purposely left a little room. He could always safeword out. But this kind of manhandling was definitely turning him on. _Damnit_ , he thought, _can’t_ _really storm out of here with a hard on_. He sighed and flopped face first onto the bed in defeat and waited for David to return.  
  
Return he did, and directed Spencer to kneel on his pillow.  
  
Tony turned his head to look at the young man, who refused to look him in the eye. “Hey, how come _he_ gets a pillow?”   
  
David dealt another blow to his bare ass, “Because he’s being good. You’re not.”   
  
Tony was more than a little pissed off that he was getting turned on by this. Rough treatment wasn’t unusual, but they’d never involved anyone else. And to have this _kid_ watching this was, frankly, a bit humiliating. Not something he was normally into. But when David grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto his knees, he knew Spencer was getting a pretty good view of what this was doing to him.  
  
David pulled Tony back against his chest and slowly unbuttoned the designer shirt. He knew, and usually respected, the care with which he treated his clothes. Once he pulled it back across his chest, however, the cheap, generic undershirt was fair game. David grabbed the hem of the flimsy tank and twisted it just right to start a tear up the center. Once it was started, he gripped the fabric and, with one loud rip, split the front of the shirt in two. Tony’s head fell back onto his shoulder and he gasped slightly as David first fondled his balls, then grabbed another length of rope and wrapped it around Tony’s chest and over his shoulders several times in a familiar pattern, looping it safely through the beautiful, but sturdy, collar at his throat, then secured his wrists to the tie.   
  
“Spencer.” David said, getting the young man’s attention. Tony opened his eyes enough to watch what David was planning.  
  
“Yes…Sir?” He looked like he was struggling to keep quiet.

“Spencer, come here, onto the bed. Facing Tony please.”

Tony felt his skin heating up even more as the kid scrambled onto the bed, kneeling in front of him. He was taller than he’d looked earlier. Tony guessed they were pretty close in height, both a bit taller than David. He tried to keep his mind on mundane things, until…

“ _ We _ spoke about your experience, Spencer, but Tony doesn’t know much about you. Why don’t you explain it to him, in words and by example.”

Tony flinched as cold, soft fingers began exploring his groin. Spencer began talking about technique and statistics and experiments in college, but Tony got lost in it all and the excited lecture turned into background noise. He leaned against David, who had one hand tight on the harness around his chest, the other wrapped around his stomach. David’s breath was in his ear, only speaking once, quiet enough for only Tony to hear, “stop if it’s too much…"

They were exclusive, but hadn't discussed the possibility of bringing others into their bed. David had been clear from the beginning, though, that sometimes he liked to surprise his subs with new things. As long as it was within Tony's hard limits, Tony had agreed to give anything a try, and always reserved the right to refuse.

David knew this was pushing his emotional limits right now, so he kept silent and let Tony process. He held him tight--control of the ropes with one hand, the other holding firm but reassuring and supportive around his waist. He kissed and nibbled and sucked on Tony's neck and shoulders, until he felt him slowly relax against him.

“Tony, don't think, just respond. What do you want right now?” David whispered, when he knew Tony was getting lost in Spencer's talented hands.

“To cum. Please…” he whined.

David reached down and grabbed Spencer's wrist, pulling his hands away from Tony, and gesturing for him to wait. Tony whimpered again, but David shushed him. “I told you you'd like your present. I tied you because you didn't believe me. You didn't trust me. Now I'm going to make good on my promise.” With little effort, David removed the rope from Tony's wrists and pulled him back using the chest harness. “Spencer is very experienced at using his mouth for talking, but he has other skills.”

Tony rubbed his wrists and the marks he knew would quickly fade. He looked at the young man in front of him, and with his Dom’s arms around him, his hard, clothed cock pressed against his ass, he finally  _ believed _ what David had been insisting all along. Spencer wasn't a replacement. He was there because David cared, and Tony's cravings for more control  _ were _ getting stronger as he settled into his role as David's sub. Maybe they'd even cause issues between him and David in the future if it wasn't addressed. Maybe there was something between the two FBI agents, but David had only acted on it and brought him here for Tony. Relying on David for balance, since his ankles were still bound, Tony leaned forward and stroked Spencer's hair. The boy practically purred. Tony’s confidence grew as he tipped Spencer's chin up to look at him, then pulled him close for a quick, experimental kiss. He felt Spencer tremble under his touch, and gasp as he explored his lean, but toned, body.

Soon, Tony pulled back and threaded his fingers through the long, messy hair. Spencer looked like he wanted to say something, but David cleared his throat. Tony guessed he was a talker, normally. “Show me more of this experience, Spence.” He tightened his grip and pulled Spencer down toward the bed.

Immediately, the man took the hint, dropping to the mattress and taking Tony’s cock in his mouth. David held Tony tight, but let him control everything else with Spencer. He watched Tony’s grin change from the soft, subservient smile he was used to, to one a little harder, with a little more strength to it. He didn't realize just how much this would turn him on, watching Tony grip Spencer’s hair and thrust into his mouth. He hadn't been able to picture Spencer in a truly submissive position. Kneeling, saying “yes sir,” following directions, that was all well and good, but it’d been an act, nothing more. Now, as Spencer hummed and moaned around Tony’s substantial girth, David knew he’d made the right choice.

Tony was amazed at how easy it was to slip from submitting to David to taking what Spencer offered. How seamless the transition was, even though he was still bound to his Dom. And how readily Spencer followed the slightest direction, verbal or physical. Tim had been stiff and unsure of himself, but Spencer was a natural, which made it that much hotter. It certainly helped that David was behind him, holding him close, thrusting himself against Tony’s ass and groaning into his neck.

Spencer was ecstatic. His brain, usually so full of statistics, and multiple possible outcomes of every situation, and memories, and work, was finally quiet. His focus was on the hand in his hair, the cock down his throat. He just wanted to make Tony and Dave feel good, and he’d learned how to do that a long time ago. He strove for perfection and knowing he was pleasing them was extremely erotic for him as well. As was the loss of control. Being able to trust that he didn't have to be on guard, didn't have to provide himself, didn't have to be the one to know everything and outsmart everyone. It was freeing.

David felt Tony’s body tense, and his thrusting slow. “Whenever, Tony, this is yours.” He whispered. He smirked at Tony’s groan and kept stroking his body, holding him tight and supporting him as he focused on Spencer. Dave watched his young colleague look up at the pair of them through thick eyelashes and sweat-slicked hair, and it was all he could do to keep himself under control. Instead, he continued rutting against Tony like a teenager, knowing he wouldn't cum, but enjoying the ride nonetheless.

Tony gripped Spencer’s face in both of his hands and held him still as he chased his release, watching as he swallowed and breathed perfectly in time with Tony’s motions, which was something even he’d never truly mastered. When David started pinching and twisting his nipples, it tipped him over the edge, hard, and he came deep in Spencer's throat with a shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tony is still insecure, but David won't coddle him...He's forcing Tony to confront his insecurities, but supporting him the whole time. Tony needs a push sometimes, but there is always an out if it's truly too much.


	9. Chapter 9

As the three of them lay together in bed, Tony’s ankles released, but ropes still wrapped around his chest, David grinned at his boys. Spencer wasn't his, yet, of course, but for tonight he’d staked a claim. Tony was sated, old enough that it would take him a while to be ready again, but young enough that it would likely happen later that night. He was enjoying playing with Spencer, running his fingers up and down the young man’s chest and stomach, forcing him to accept the gentle touches he normally wouldn't. Tony had no idea how surprising this was, but judging by how Spencer reacted every time Tony ventured near his groin, David was damn sure Spencer wasn't thinking about germs at the moment.

“Did you know that the average male orgasm lasts approximately 18 seconds? And for a healthy man at 38 years old, Tony, the average refractory period, according to several studies, is between 40 and 60 min--” Spencer whimpered and trembled slightly as Tony's fingers skittered across his stomach.

“Oh, sorry, what were you saying?” Tony smirked.

Spencer took a breath and his voice squeaked slightly when Tony fiddled, again, with the button of his fly. “Well, you seem to be more fit than the average, and physical health is often more indicative of virility than just age. And it is actually well proven that the quickest way to achieve another erection is to relax the rest of the body, so by lying here like this, I'm fairly certain you should be able to recover much faster than the average 40 minutes…”

David pulled back away from Tony and stripped out of his clothes. When he returned to spoon behind his sub, Tony hummed in appreciation. “Tony,” David began, “what I think Spencer is working up to, is that there are some things he’d like to try that involve you being hard.” He slipped a hand between them and began working Tony open. It was always a little easier after he’d cum.

Tony arched his back as David slid a finger inside him. Spencer was still lying in front of him, on his back, and David chuckled at the disappointed look on his face when Tony stopped touching him and reached back to stroke his Dom’s hair. “Tony,” he said with a smile, “Spencer is being very patient...Let’s reward him, shall we?”

Tony opened his eyes and tried to focus on something other than the fingers sliding and rotating inside him. Spencer’s hands were clasped tightly together above his head. David was adamant from the beginning with Tony that he wouldn't allow touching without permission, he must have told Spencer the same thing. Without shifting his body, Tony reached over and started stroking Spencer through his slacks. “What do you want, Spence?”

Spencer bit his lip and couldn't help but thrust his hips up into Tony’s palm. He took a few breaths to let his brain adjust to the change in physical sensations. “While I do have some experience in giving and receiving oral pleasure, and have had the opportunity to experience intercourse with a woman, I have never had a partner who was interested in anal penetration. I have read many studies and anecdotes on how pleasurable the experience can be, especially for men, and am interested in the possibility--” his word was cut short when Tony squeezed his balls harder than he’d expected.

Tony groaned as David slid a third finger into him, then refocused his attention. “Spence, I'm not sure….how…. _ Fuck... _ How you said all that without….without... _ Aaahhhh…”  _ he moaned when David stroked his prostate.

“Continue, Tony,” David ordered. “Don't leave the boy hanging.”

Tony clenched his jaw and exhaled sharply. “Those were a lot of words to ask for a good fucking,” he blurted out.

Spencer’s body flushed, and the hand stroking him, combined with their prior activities and the sounds and sight of Tony in such obvious pleasure, was bringing Spencer close to the edge of his own orgasm. Shakily, he spoke again, “I am rather skilled at separating my mind from my environment, which certainly helps in our line of work, but there comes a time when…” He whined and clenched his fists together to keep himself under control. David had made sure he understood the importance of not touching himself  _ or  _ orgasming without permission. “There comes a time when self control is overridden by biological processes…” His arms were shaking, he was squeezing his hands together so tightly.

Tony knew what he meant. And he knew what he wanted to do. His touch lightened, but increased in speed. David's hand, thankfully, stilled, still spreading him open, but no longer thrusting or twisting. “Cum for me, Spence. I don't know what your refractory period is, but let’s find out…” As the younger man arched his back and keened into his own bicep, Tony stopped stroking.

Spencer cried out at the loss of sensation, but still felt his body contracting. It was an orgasm, but not nearly as satisfying as he’d hoped.

David slid his hand from Tony's body and somewhat roughly inserted a plug large enough that he wouldn't have any problems fucking him soon. Tony yelped and fell forward, nearly on top of Spencer. “ _ That  _ is mine, Tony. Don't forget it.” David said with a feral grin. “But I think I’ll watch for a while.” He slid back off the bed and turned the black and gold wooden chair at his desk to get the best viewing angle. He leaned back and waved his hand, “continue.”

Tony had started to get hard as he was stroking Spencer, but the burning in his ass had deflated that thought. It was still uncomfortable, but he focused back on Spencer, tilting his body to give David a better view. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” Tony said, as he expertly unbuckled Spencer's belt and pants. With a little wiggling, Spencer was as naked as the other two, and Tony quickly straddled his thighs, pinning them close together. Knowing full well that David was enjoying the view of his ass, Tony bent down and began slowly licking the cum from Spencer's oversensitive cock, already twitching and slowly recovering for a second round. Spencer's hands were shaking, as he gripped the sheets, Tony’s hair, anything he could reach, so Tony leaned back and grabbed one of the discarded ropes to tie Spencer's wrists together.

Suddenly, David was behind him, pulling the rope from his hand. “Not that.” And just as suddenly, he was gone.

Tony blinked a few times, unsure of why he was denied such a simple thing as tying up his new lover. Until he took Spencer's chin and turned it toward him to look in his eyes. Tony had never seen real fear in a partner’s eyes, not until that moment.  _ Damnit, _ he thought. He’d never have touched the stupid rope if he knew it’d scare the kid. “Spence. Look at me… It's gone, ok?”

Spencer hated his body's reaction to the idea of being bound to the bed. Being pinned by Tony’s body was good, the sensation of being restrained was incredibly arousing, but the mere suggestion of ropes around his wrists had taken him out of this lovely erotic moment, and back to Hankel. The panic hadn't hit, because Rossi  _ (Sir,  _ he reminded himself) was there and knew. It was something they'd already discussed. But Spencer was ashamed. He'd wanted this to be good for all of them, and he'd wanted to do a good job for both of them. He succeeded at almost everything he set his mind to, but apparently when it came to shutting off his mind…

David watched the scene unfold. He'd stop it if Spencer didn't start looking better pretty quick, this wasn't anything to fool with. But he knew Tony was good at reading people. David sat back and waited to see how he handled this.

Tony touched Spencer's face and hair gently, until he at least got something out of him.

“I'm sorry,” Spencer whispered. “It seems that my biological reactio--”

Tony stopped him with a gentle kiss. “My own adaptation of rule 6. Never apologize when you've got nothing to be sorry for.”

Spencer was confused and wracked his brain trying to figure out what rules Tony was referencing.

“On your side, Spence.” Tony tucked a hand beneath Spencer's hip and angled him facing away from him. Immediately, he wrapped his body closely behind Spencer's and covered his chest and stomach with his arms. It wasn't hard, he was so thin Tony was almost afraid he'd break. Almost.

Spencer relaxed into the tight embrace, until his breathing had normalized and his heart rate had slowed to just slightly above its normal 63 beats per minute.

“Do you want more, Spence, or call it a night?” Tony asked.

Spencer was almost ready to admit defeat, but something about the way Tony's fingers were drawing random patterns across his pectoral muscle made him want to stay. “I'm OK, I'd like to try again, if you don't mind.”

Tony chuckled into Spencer's neck. “Of course I don't mind.” He looked up at David, who had a decent view of Spencer's face. He nodded. “What was it you said about relaxation helping speed up recovery time?” Tony started massaging Spencer's front and sides, starting at his chest. As he worked his way south, he kept his own body pressed close against his back, angling his hips to let his own swelling erection press against Spencer's ass.

Smiling, David watched as Spencer almost turned to jelly in Tony's arms. He knew Tony was a bit more flexible in his dominance than he was, and that was just what Spencer needed. He thought quickly on his feet and adjusted to any situation, where David would have just stopped everything the minute Spencer froze. This was a better choice. Spencer's body relaxed and his cock, long and lean like the rest of him, was already half hard. David had a decision to make: whether he’d join them, as was his original plan, or not. Either way, the sight of the two of them getting more aroused, Tony sucking marks along Spencer's shoulder, Spencer reaching behind him to grab at Tony’s hip and ass, was certainly having the desired effect. He began slowly stroking his own neglected cock.

Tony grinned as he watched David and listened to Spencer. He kept kissing Spencer's neck as he reached behind himself and blindly patted the sheets for the lube he knew was back there... Somewhere...Maybe…”Damnit…” he grumbled. “Hold that thought,” he whispered into Spencer's ear. He glared as David chuckled, then rolled off the side of the bed and saw the lube...On the floor.  _ Smooth, Tony _ , he thought, rolling his eyes. He hopped back onto the bed, wincing as the plug was jostled. “Ok, where were we?”

Spencer chuckled (it most certainly was not a  _ giggle _ ), “well, if you're curious as to the exact positioning prior to your leaving, I  _ do _ have an eidetic memory. I could place--”

Tony slapped his ass, “ok, smartass, let's just continue.” He slid his one arm under Spencer's body, and pulled his arm tight around Spencer's bicep and torso. Spencer seemed to like some bodily restraint, and he let out a low moan. Tony's other hand stroked Spencer's thigh, sliding along the back until he reached between his legs and lifted it up and over his own. Spooning wasn't the easiest position for someone's first time bottoming, but Tony got the impression the closeness would be worth it for Spencer.

Spencer tensed when Tony's hand slipped between his cheeks. He knew this was counterintuitive, and made an attempt to practice some of his meditative breathing to relax his muscles. He focused on the individual muscles in alphabetical order, consciously attempting to relax the ones he had control over... _ abductor digiti minimi, abductor hallusis, abductor pollicis brevis... _

“Stop thinking, Spence.” Tony whispered. “Don't worry about what’s next, just enjoy what’s happening now. Don't think ahead. That's my job. I'm running the show, you're supposed to just go with it.”

“I'm not sure that's probable…” Spencer frowned, trying to figure out how to follow Tony's advice.

Until David approached the bed. He looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow, stepping in front of Spencer, his cock inches from his face. Tony nodded. “Spencer,” David cupped his young co-workers face in his hand and gently angled his mouth toward his cock.

Spencer was relieved.  _ This _ he could do. He could get lost in it. He'd been concerned, when they first discussed this, that it might be uncomfortable, given their work relationship, but right now that didn't matter. He leaned against David's palm and eagerly circled the head of his cock with his tongue.

David felt himself harden more as the young man he’d worked with for a few years flicked and swirled his tongue over the sensitive skin. He had to make sure he wouldn't go too far, since he still had plans, but looking down at the sweet young innocent-looking face doing wonderfully dirty things was making that fairly difficult.

Tony actually felt the relief in Spencer's body. He knew David was holding back, which was a sight he didn't see often, so a part of him thought about drawing this out longer than necessary. Then he remembered how he felt the last time he’d been punished. He'd already gone this long without cumming, he didn't need to go through it again. So, with a well lubed finger, he slipped between Spencer's cheeks again, this time meeting no tension. He started massaging the sweet spot between Spencer's balls and ass, and enjoyed the stifled moan it elicited. He took his time, massaging the flesh, stroking over his hole, occasionally squeezing his balls, until Spencer was whimpering and starting to thrust against his finger every time he came close to penetrating him.

Spencer’s brain was gone, and it was lovely. Tony was expertly playing his body, working him up until all he could think about was how badly he wanted that single finger inside of him. And then, David was gone. Spencer whined at the loss, but David simply patted him on the cheek and smiled, stepping back from the pair on the bed.

As he saw David step back, Tony slid his finger inside Spencer and started working him open. Spencer's initial whine turned into a high pitched moan. He threw his head back and tried to arch his back, but Tony's arm held him still. Tony had to focus to keep from rushing this. He never needed much prep, but he wanted to do everything he could to make this good. Especially after the rope snafu earlier.

David sat back in his chair and squeezed the base of his cock and balls. Spencer was quite talented, and had gotten him closer to the edge than he’d expected. He definitely planned to make use of those skills another time. But for now, he watched the pair on the bed and decided he'd wait to take what he wanted from Tony. He’d been able to eke out 4 or 5 orgasms in a night before, so 3 shouldn't be too difficult. It was worth waiting just to see his beautiful Spencer in such obvious bliss. With one lean thigh wrapped back over Tony's hips, David had a perfect view of not just his body and face, but also of Tony's expert fingers working him open. Spencer keened and strained against Tony’s muscular arm as he slid a second finger beside the first.

Spencer adjusted quickly to the stretch of Tony's fingers, and was soon bucking his hips back, wanting more. When Tony was certain his 3 fingers were not causing any discomfort, he pulled his hand from Spencer's body, smirking at his whine. He grabbed the lube and immediately his face fell.  _ Condoms _ .  _ Shit _ . He and David were exclusive, they didn't use them...They had some... Somewhere…he started looking around to get an idea of where they'd be.

“It’s OK, Tony.” David said, “a condom isn't necessary.” He’d talked about it with Spencer already.

Tony nodded and coated his cock in lube, pressing the head against Spencer's entrance. “Spence, open up for me,” he whispered into Spencer's ear, letting his lips brush against the soft flesh. He pressed forward, the first few seconds easier than he thought, until Spencer gasped slightly. “Let me in, babe, you can do it.” He paused and waited for Spencer to relax a bit before pushing forward again. Again, Spencer gasped, but instead of letting Tony stop, he pressed back, making Tony groan as the head of his cock was fully inside him.

Spencer knew the pain would pass quickly, and he pleaded with Tony, “please...I’d like to feel all of you inside me…”

Tony pulled back just a bit, then slowly pushed forward, gripping Spencer tight to him as he gasped and moaned. When he felt his thighs press tight against Spencer's ass, he waited. Spencer panted and his body pulsed around Tony's cock, until he started shifting his hips, testing how it felt. “On your stomach.” Tony said, leaning forward to press Spencer beneath him.

Spencer rolled and not only did it feel wonderful having Tony on top of him, but it allowed his cock to slip even deeper inside him. He pressed his face into the mattress, muffling his voice. Tony started running his hands up and down Spencer's arms, and shifting his hips, slowly increasing how much he was moving inside him. When he was sure he wouldn't hurt him, and Spencer was practically forcing himself back onto his cock, Tony pressed his thighs between Spencer's and gave him one quick thrust, aiming for his prostate.

“Oh Fuck!” Spencer shouted, his body arching and his hands grabbing the sheets. “Please do that again!”

Tony smirked. “And again, and again, and again...But only if you're good.” He went back to slowly dragging his cock in and out of Spencer's hole.

“Anything, please,” Spencer whined.

“Anything?”

Spencer nodded frantically.

“When we’re done, I want you to sit right where David is and watch him fuck me. Watch and let yourself enjoy it. Watch and get hard again. I want you to try and get off without touching yourself.”

Spencer whimpered, “yes, yes,”

Tony leaned forward, giving David a better view, and began thrusting into Spencer properly.

Spencer was babbling nonsense, bucking back against Tony, and thrusting his own cock against the mattress. Soon, he felt his body tensing again, and he knew it would only take a few seconds before he’d cum.

“Not yet.” Tony growled and leaned down, his hands landing on either side of Spencer's neck, and he picked up the pace.

Spencer gasped and groaned, his body was barrelling toward the edge, and he was trying so hard to stop it. Normally, mind over matter wasn't an issue for him, but this...This was different. He was a whimpering puddle, begging to cum as Tony just fucked into him harder and faster. He tried lifting his hips to get the pressure off his cock, but Tony pushed him back. Just when he knew it was a lost cause, Tony put one hand on his shoulder, holding him down, and just said one word.

“Now.”

As soon as the word passed his lips, Tony felt his orgasm pulse through him, and feeling Spencer tighten around him made it that much better.

David had to work very hard to keep his control as he watched the pair orgasm together. He knew Tony's body, and loved how strong he was, how his muscles tensed and swelled, and this was a whole new level of beauty. Watching him take Spencer, turn the quirky genius into a babbling, panting, sweaty mess. It was all he could do to wait until they were finished.

Tony gently kissed the marks he’d left on Spencer's shoulders and ran his nose and lips up the side of his neck. He didn't know how long he had before David would step in, all he knew was he wanted to hold Spencer as he came back to himself. He kept kissing and stroking him, until he felt himself slide back out of Spencer's body. Spencer groaned at the loss, but seemed to be settled a bit.

Suddenly, Tony felt David's hands grip his forearms from behind and he pulled Tony onto his knees, then wrapped his arms together behind his back. He used a damp washcloth ( _ When did he get that? _ Tony wondered) to clean Tony's cock and balls, then gripped them firmly.

“Whose are these?” David asked.

Tony shivered from the cold dampness, and the almost painful grip on his oversensitive cock. “Yours, Sir.” His muscles were tight and tense against the ropes, he hadn't been ready. He wasn't in the right space...

“Not Spencer's?” David released his balls and began stroking Tony’s soft cock.

“No Sir.”

Keeping a hand tight on the harness, twisting the rope slightly to tighten it across Tony's chest, and ignoring Spencer as he slipped off the bed onto the chair he’d vacated ( _ Good Boy _ , he thought), David pushed against the plug in Tony's ass. “And this?”

“Yours, only yours, Sir.” Tony gasped and felt himself relaxing into his Dom’s arms. Surprisingly, his cock was valiantly trying for another round.

David left Tony's cock alone and slid the hand up his stomach to his nipples, pinching and twisting, increasing the amount of pressure gradually, until Tony was crying out each time he switched. “Who do  _ you _ belong to, Tony?” He twisted the harness tighter, and waited.

“You, Sir. Always you.” Tony whimpered, his arms and shoulders finally settling into the tie.

David was already hard, and he knew this wouldn't take long for him. Tony, however, would need some convincing. His body was trying, getting half hard, then falling, several times. His body was overstimulated, so there wasn't much David could do physically, besides some nipple play, that would help. At least not that he was up for tonight. But Tony's  _ brain _ was still ready for more. David pulled Tony back against him and started whispering in his ear. “Did you like your present, Tony?”

Tony nodded.

“I certainly enjoyed watching you. Next time, though, I'll be behind you, fucking into you as you fuck Spencer.”

Tony groaned at the visual. His cock twitched, and David scraped his blunt nails across Tony's nipple, making him shiver again.

“You know what else I'd like to try? Double penetration. Spencer's not ready for that, but you are. Picture Spencer on his back, you sitting on that long cock of his, and I'll come up behind you and split you in two.”

Tony moaned as David pinched his nipples again, then reached down to grab the base of the plug and started twisting and tugging on it.

“Maybe I'll gag the two of you for that one. Or make you grow your hair out longer so I have something to grab onto so I can get deeper inside you.”

Tony didn't have to look down to know he was pretty hard again.

“You want to show off for pretty little Spencer over there? Hm? Show him how  _ you _ like to be fucked?” David pulled the plug almost all the way out and shoved it back in, making Tony cry out.

“Bend over.” David told him, letting go of the harness.

It wasn't easy, without the use of his hands, but Tony got his knees under himself, and with his chest on the bed, he raised his ass high in the air.

David reached into the nightstand and pulled out the wand vibrator. He slipped a silicone attachment onto it, added lube, and slid it over the head of Tony's cock.

Tony jumped at the cold, but when David turned on the wand, he knew David wanted this quick and dirty. The attachment was lined with bumps and ticklers, all stimulating the most sensitive parts of his cock. He wriggled and moaned, until David slapped his ass for the third time that night. This time, landing directly on the plug.

“Don't move. And no cumming until I do.” David gripped the plug and pulled it from Tony's ass, taking a few seconds to watch as Tony arched his back slightly, wanting to obey the order, but so desperate for David to fuck him.

Finally, David pressed his cock against Tony’s hole and pushed in roughly. He didn't give Tony time to adjust, he just slammed into him over and over, using the harness or Tony's hair as leverage, or just digging into his hips with his fingers, until he felt the heat pooling in his belly. “Soon, Tony,” he growled.

Tony closed his eyes and let David have his way. He couldn't imagine being so close to the edge this soon after fucking Spencer, but here he was. His Dom nailing him to the mattress so hard he probably would have trouble sitting for days, with a vibrator sucking the cum from his cock. It was good to be in charge sometimes, but Tony always came back to this. To giving everything to David. And when his Dom’s rhythm started to stutter, but his thrusts more forceful, Tony let himself go. He let his body ascend to another orgasm, just as he knew David was.

David twisted the harness tight again, so close to the edge, and when he felt Tony’s ass clench around him in pleasure, it tipped him over. He kept thrusting, kept pushing, leaned down and bit Tony’s shoulder right near his collar, all of it as Tony panted and shouted his name.

As he slowed, they both turned toward Spencer, who was also panting and moaning, but his hands were gripping the wooden arms of the chair. Suddenly, his cock pulsed and his hips jerked as he came onto his stomach.

“Good Boys…” David whispered.

As they held each other after cleaning up, Tony’s stomach growled loudly. “David?” He asked.

“Yes, Dear?”

“Is the food still ok?”

David and Spencer laughed, and David sat up, tapping Tony's hip, “come on, I'm sure it’s fine. Just needs some heating up.”


	10. Chapter 10

  
Things had started with an agreement for Spencer to join the two of them for a few hours on occasion. David was fond of Spencer, but emotionally and outside of their bedroom activities, it was more as a friend and mentor. Spencer had expected similar from Tony, and their negotiations centered around that. Quickly, though, Spencer realized he felt much more than friendship towards Tony. He attributed it to the spike in oxytocin from the frequent shared orgasms. There was a reason it was nicknamed the “love hormone,” in that its significantly heightened  presence during and after childbirth created a significant bond between mother and child. This same hormone is released, though in smaller quantities, with positive physical interactions and especially as a result of orgasm. It had given him a sense of bonding he hadn't felt before. Spencer simply tried to convince himself it was only because he'd never been as physically involved with someone this frequently for this long. Until about a month after their first night together.   
  
That day, on the plane returning from a particularly rough case, David opened his arms, welcoming Spencer as he curled against him and fell asleep.  When they landed, he ignored Hotch’s raised eyebrow and whispered something into Spencer’s ear, waking him gently.    
  
Spencer’s eyes fluttered open, and he nodded, “Yeah, that sounds great, thanks Rossi.” He’d go home, shower, change, and arrive at Rossi's home in approximately 3 hours. He estimated he could have made it in two, if he spent his normal amount of time showering. The extra hour allowed him some extra time and space to relax, but not so much that he'd find himself wishing he'd kept some of the small vials of Dilaudid. David knew his triggers, he knew the thoughts that would be running through his brain that day and night. Reid wasn’t a fan of doing undercover work, and he’d befriended one of their targets. The kid had only been peripherally involved, and in the end was killed by his comrades in front of the team. Spencer wasn’t sure what he wanted from the other agents, but he needed  _ something _ .   
  
David sat in his car and immediately dialed Tony. Normally he’d wait until he got home, since it was still midday, but he needed to talk. Now.   
  
The phone went to voicemail. Understandable if he was on a case. David weighed his options, and sent a text.    
  
_ D: Call me. You’ve got 10 minutes _ .   
  
That would give him enough time to slip away from whatever he was doing. He didn’t like taking Tony away from work, but Reid needed this.   
  
Six minutes later, the phone rang.    
  
“ _ I’m at a scene, can’t talk long, are you ok?” _ Tony sounded out of breath and worried.    
  
David inhaled, “I am, but Spencer’s not. Physically, he’s fine, but he needs you Tony. Not me. You.”    
  
Tony paused, ” _ Why me? You know him best, David, you can give him whatever he needs.” _   
  
“Because, Tony, I  _ do _ know him best. I know what he needs, and I can’t give it to him. He’s yours, and you know it.” David heard Tony shift and probably cover his face with his hand, judging by the mumbled whispers. “Tony, cases are important, we both know that. But so is he. Come home.” Before Tony could answer, David hung up the phone.    
  
An hour later, Tony’s car pulled into the driveway. “I am going to catch so much hell for this,” he said as he rushed into the living room, “What the hell is going on?” he asked with a huff.    
  
David stood slowly, then stepped into Tony’s personal space until he was slightly off balance. “Watch. Your. Tone.”    
  
Tony straightened himself and crossed his arms, “David, you know I can’t just leave work. But I’m here, and Spencer’s not, so what gives?”   
  
David had given him a chance. Tony still hadn’t learned to control his attitude. Secretly, David hoped he never  changed, but today he reached under Tony’s suit jacket and unclipped his cuffs, then spun Tony around and efficiently slapped them around his wrists. “Manners, Tony.”   
  
“Goddamnit, I’m not here to play.” Tony shook his head. “Can’t this wait?” He shifted his shoulders, knowing that fighting against the cuffs would just lead to marks he’d have to explain later. It was a little embarrassing that David had used his own cuffs, when he knew damn well there was a pair somewhere on his person too.    
  
David left Tony standing there and came back with a black leather collar with thick steel ring. Tony balked, but David anticipated and wrapped it high around his throat anyway.    
  
“David, what the hell? You said Spencer needed me. This seems an awful lot like—“ Tony’s sentence was cut short when a gag was pushed into his mouth.    
  
“Tony, maybe if you stopped running your mouth, I could explain. But you made your choice.” David calmly clipped a heavy leash to Tony’s collar and tugged, leading him to their bedroom. There, he sat at his desk chair and pulled Tony close, quickly dropping his pants to the floor.    
  
Tony groaned. His damn mouth, again. David was pretty good at making spankings good…and bad. This wasn’t going to be good. He watched as David opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden paddle. The one with holes in it. Definitely not good.    
  
David tugged on Tony’s leash again, and this time the younger man quickly obeyed, lowering himself across David’s knees, awkwardly balanced with his hands still cuffed behind his back. David wrapped his left arm around Tony’s waist and immediately landed a blow to the center of his left cheek. Tony tensed and cursed into his gag, but made no effort to stand. “Tony,” David began, “You know I understand the nature of your work.”    
  
Another blow.    
  
“You know I’d never call you home unless it was necessary.”    
  
Two more. Tony’s ass was turning a bright red. David kept an eye on Tony’s hands for any sign of their nonverbal safeword.    
  
“You know I don’t lie to you.”    
  
Two more blows. Tony had stopped tensing now, and David could tell he was fighting tears.    
  
“Yet instead of trusting me,”    
  
Another.    
  
“You chose your attitude.”    
  
Another.    
  
“Instead of choosing  _ Spencer _ ,”    
  
Another.    
  
“You chose arrogance.”   
  
Two more.    
  
“You say you want to take charge, but you shirk the responsibility.”    
  
Two more. David felt Tony shaking and crying, but continued.    
  
“Spencer is yours, and you need to take care of him, above all else. I would drop anything for you, yet when I told you Spencer needed the same,”    
  
Another.    
  
“You acted like an impertinent child.”    
  
Another. David unclipped the gag from behind Tony’s head and slipped it from his mouth.    
  
“Now, how many more?”   
  
Tony tried to hide his guilt, he wanted to say “none,” but David was right. He’d thought of himself, of  _ Gibbs _ , before Spencer. He’d put work first. He sighed, “Ten.”    
  
David stroked his hair gently. “Ten it is.”    
  
The next blows were not as heavy, but were dealt in quick succession with no break in between, and Tony knew he’d be sore for quite a while. But as soon as it was over, David helped him settle back onto his knees and focus before leading him back to the living room, his pants tossed over his shoulder.    
  
Tony sat, gingerly, on the couch. David released the handcuffs, but quickly switched them for leather cuffs and hooked them together in front of him. “Let’s try this again.” He settled into his chair and looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.    
  
Tony folded his hands in his lap, lowered his eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath and asked, “What happened to Spencer?”    
  
David gave Tony what he could. They had similar security clearance levels, but some things were still off limits. Anything that was relevant to Spencer's mental state was included, though, clearance be damned.    
  
Tony’s face fell as he heard the story, and he felt his heart pound in his chest. How could he  _ not _ compare this to his op with Jeffrey White? He’d been messed up for a long time after that one. He had to do something. When David finished, he looked up at him. “What do I do? How can I help?”    
  
David shook his head. He took off the cuffs and leather collar and kissed Tony, strong, but gentle. “I’ll pull your car in the garage, and I’m going out. Spencer will be here soon, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Before he could protest, David was gone. Tony took a deep breath. He wanted to take care of Spencer, he deserved to be taken care of and loved.    
  
Loved.    
  
The minute the word crossed his mind, Tony knew why David had called  _ him _ . Why he’d left. The way Spencer looked at him was more than just as a sub in a scene. The way he flushed and shied away outside the bedroom, the way his skin raised into goosebumps when Tony would tease him. The way Tony’s heart beat when those things happened. This wasn’t just an occasional scene anymore. And it wasn’t about David. Tony  _ knew _ he loved David, but this was different. 


End file.
